


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: NSFW Yurio Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Cheerleaders, Cock Worship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Yuri Plisetsky, messy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: When they walk through the hallways in school, no one would ever be able to tell that the cheerleader was actually the one leading the relationship.





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

When they walk through the hallways during school, no one would ever be able to tell that Yuri Plisetsky is actually the one leading the relationship between he and Jean-Jacques Leroy. JJ had the loudest mouth than anyone in their high school and Yuri had found many ways to put it to good use. Looking at him, no one would think that the star basketball player would also be such a champ at taking dick but there you have it. JJ was full of surprises and he was always eager to please Yuri in any way the petite blonde asked him to.

Like one time when Yuri told him to wear a vibrating butt plug all day during school and during practice that evening. Jean thought he would die by the end of the day, his cock painfully hard even though he had jerked off in the bathroom three times already during the day.

He was grateful when Yuri snuck over that night, gracefully climbing up the trellis and into his bedroom to fuck him hard into the mattress. The smaller boys cock deep in his ass always made JJ drool. Yuri had wrinkled his nose the first time after they had fucked, making a comment in Russian about how gross it was.

But one of Jean's favorite pastimes was sucking Yuri off between classes during the day. That was how they found themselves in the boys bathroom close by the PE changing lockers, the stall door locked with Yuri leaning back against the wall as JJ sat on his knees while his head bobbed back and forth.

Yuri's fingers were buried in his short hair, hips twitching as he fought against bucking into the warm heat of the pliant mouth. He swallowed back groans and growls that fought to make their way out.

Jean, on the other hand, hummed and moaned around Yuri's cock like his life depended on it, glancing up to the blond's face to make sure he was doing it exactly how he liked. As he felt the grip tighten in his hair, he knew that he was close. Yuri began to buck his hips wildly as he fucked JJ's mouth with abandon, growing closer to his orgasm. The raven haired boy buried his face in the nest of hair above his boyfriend's cock as he swallowed thickly around the head, coaxing Yuri's orgasm out of him as the smaller boy groaned and threw his head back against the wall while he spilled his seed down JJ's throat. Slowly, the Canadian pulled back and licked him clean, letting him straighten out his clothes and tuck himself away as he stood up and straightened out his hair.

When Jean leaned in to kiss Yuri, the blond pressed his hand over the taller boy's mouth to push his face away, wrinkling his nose again.

"Ugh. You know I don't do that shit, Jean."

JJ pouted briefly and smirked as he leaned back against the opposite wall.

"Would you kiss me when I win the basketball tournament tonight?" He raised his eyebrow in a challenge, watching as Yuri's green eyes narrowed.

"Fine. But if you lose, you'll wear that vibrating plug for a week." Yuri smirked back, accepting the challenge.

"If I win, I get more than just one kiss, Yura. I'll get as many as I want from now on even if it's after something dirty." Jean rolled his eyes and stared down at Yuri as the blond mulled over the terms of the bet.

"You're on, Leroy."

* * *

Yuri couldn't fucking believe it. As the gym erupted in loud cheers and the team lifted JJ onto their shoulders, that bastard shot Yuri the wickedest, widest toothy grin that he could muster. He felt like he was going to be sick but he also felt a wave of pride rushing through him at how well his boyfriend had played. His victory was well deserved as was the reward he was going to get when they got home.

Yuri quickly texted his grandpa, letting him know that Jean would be staying the night while the other cheerleaders bounced happily around him.

"JJ! JJ! JJ! JJ!" The crowd cheered and JJ flashed them his symbolic 'JJ Style' hand signal which had Yuri groaning and rolling his eyes at the idiot as a small smile played at the corners of his lips. Was his boyfriend over the top? Sure. But did he love that about him? Probably but he would vehemently deny it to his grave.

"Yuri! Yura! Over here!" JJ had finally been put down and was standing on his tiptoes as he waved his arms to get his boyfriend's attention over the crowd still surrounding him. Yuri smirked and waved back, hand barely lifting to shoulder height. He watched JJ pout and couldn't help but laugh, finally picking his way through the throng of people to reach Jean's side.

"Yuri! We did it!" JJ grinned and hugged him tightly, lifting him and spinning him around in his excitement. Yuri yelped but giggled as he hugged Jean back, wrinkling his nose as the stench of sweat reached him.

"You need a shower." He muttered and Jean looked scandalized for a moment before he paused and sniffed the collar of his jersey.

"You might be right about that." He grumbled.

"Don't worry. You can use mine." Yuri leaned up to kiss his cheek, winking as JJ flushed lightly.

"Y-You..?" He stammered in shock, eyes widening as Yuri nodded.

"You can stay at my place tonight. I already let my grandpa know." The blond shifted a little, feeling his own cheeks darken with blush. "Just.. shut up and meet me at my place in 30."

He turned on his heel and stalked away, feeling JJ's eyes on his as he swayed his hips all the way out of the gymnasium.

* * *

It wasn't long before Yuri got home and took a shower himself, making sure every inch of his skin was clean and smelling of his strawberries and cream body wash. He knew how much the smell of his body wash drove JJ crazy.

There was a knock at the front door when Yuri was checking the time on his phone, a small smirk curling his lips as he skipped down the stairs in a robe to answer the door. Surprisingly, JJ was already showered as well when he opened the door, blinking in shock as the taller boy scratched the back of his undercut.

"I was going to take you up on the offer to use your shower, but I figured it'd be faster if I used the ones at school." Jean murmured as he glanced behind Yuri into the dark living room.

"Oh. That's fine. C'mon in, Jean. We can go straight to my bedroom if you want." Yuri stepped aside to let him in, closing and locking the door as JJ toed off his shoes with a hum of affirmation.

Yuri followed him up the stairs again, watching as JJ settled onto his bed as he closed his bedroom door as well. The bed was small for the two of them but Yuri knew they could make it work.

He sauntered over to Jean and climbed up to straddle his lap, leaning down to kiss him breathless. JJ groaned against his lips and slid his hands up Yuri's milky thighs to grip his hips tightly as Yuri's hands cupped his face while he changed the angle before diving back in for another kiss.

"Yura." Jean growled and palmed at his ass, kneading the flesh with his fingers. "I want to fuck you."

"Jean." Yuri groaned back, rocking his hips down into the grasp and pushing his ass against JJ's hardening cock. "I want you to fuck me this time too."

JJ grunted as his hips bucked, leaning up to nuzzle his nose in Yuri's hair. "God, you smell amazing."

"Shut up and kiss me, Jean." The blond grumbled and smashed his lips to JJ's again, stripping off his robe and tossing it aside.

"Fuck, Yura. You're gorgeous." JJ's fingers stroked over his chest gently, rubbing at his nipples and tweaking them softly.

"Ah! Jean, cut it out! Those are sensitive." Yuri smacked his hands away with a pout. He shifted back a little to grab at the hem of Jean's shirt, lifting it over his head and dumping it onto the floor with his robe.

"Jesus Christ. No. Take off your pants. Right now." The Russian scrambled off of his boyfriend as the other looked after him in confusion. "Now!" He snapped and walked over to his dresser to dig out his bottle of lube and a foil condom packet.

JJ scrambled to comply with the order, shucking off his pants and boxers and kicking them to the floor as he waited for Yuri to rejoin him. 

"You look like a kid in a candy shop." Yuri rolled his eyes as he climbed back onto the bed, tossing the items beside his boyfriend's head.

"You wound me, Yura. I've waited a long time for this." JJ ran his hand along his thighs again, nudging him forward. "Come sit on my face, baby."

"Hey. I call the fucking shots around here." Yuri pouted but hesitated and moved closer. "But yeah that sounds nice."

Jean chuckled as he waited for Yuri to get settled, leaning in to lick at the cock dangling in his face. He reached back to grab the lube and popped it open, spreading some on his fingers and warming it before reaching around. He teased the rim of Yuri's hole with his index while he wrapped his lips around the blond's rapidly hardening cock.

"Fuck, Jean. Don't tease me." The smaller boy groaned and twitched, his hips bucking back into the touch but also wanting to push forward into that lovely fucking mouth. It felt like hot velvet around him every time.

At the order, Jean sank his finger in to the second knuckle causing Yuri to twitch again. His cock was finally fully engorged as Jean gently wiggled the digit, sliding it in and out until he felt that the younger was ready for another digit. He slowly added the second finger as Yuri pressed one hand over his mouth to muffle his moan, the other curling his fingers in the Canadian's black hair.

Yuri's hips moved on their own, back onto the fingers and forward into the inviting mouth as JJ scissored him open carefully. A third finger pressed in and he whimpered, his ass starting to burn from the stretch. He let out a breathy keen as Jean's middle finger brushed over his prostate causing him to shiver hard as precum spurted onto the waiting tongue. JJ groaned at the taste but Yuri was pushing at his wrist and backing up until he was free from his mouth.

"God. I'm gonna cum if you don't stop. Get in me already." Yuri panted and reached for the discarded lube and the foil packet. "Shall I do the honors?"

"Fuck, yes please." JJ nodded, pupils blown wide as he watched Yuri rip the foil open with his teeth. His cock twitched at the touch as the blond grabbed him at the base and carefully rolled the condom down his length before squirting it with a healthy dose of lube. He jerked Jean a couple times to get the lube all over before he scooted forward again to slowly sink down onto the waiting cock.

"Jesus." Yuri hissed at the intrusion while JJ tried to hold in his moan.

It was hard to keep still but Jean had patience, had waited for this day and it was so worth it. His hands rested on Yuri's hips, eyes roaming up and down the boy.

"C'mere, baby." He murmured and Yuri leaned over, groaning at the change of angle as he felt so full but his noise was swallowed by Jean as he kissed his boyfriend. Yuri tasted himself on JJ's tongue but it surprisingly wasn't as disgusting as he thought it would be.

He licked at JJ's tongue as the man underneath him began to slowly buck his hips, fucking up into him as they made out. It started easy as Jean took care not to hurt Yuri in his first fuck.

It didn't take long though for the blond to bite at his lips and growl for more. JJ used his strength and what little leverage he had to fuck harder and deeper into his boyfriend from underneath him, back arching and fingers leaving bruises on the pale skin of his lover.

Yuri panted into his mouth and sat up, nearly crying out at the change of angle again but he slapped his hand over his mouth before he could moan too loudly. He thanked God for all of the time he spent working out for cheer training because his thighs were built for riding cock like a champ as he started bouncing hard on JJ's lap as the other boy pounded up into him as hard as he could go.

"F-Fuck, baby. I'm gonna cum." JJ groaned and Yuri mewled in response, eyes rolling back as he grabbed his own cock and began jerking it in time with the wild riding.

"S-Same, JJ! Fuck! I-I-! Jean!" He whimpered his boyfriend's name as he came, ropes of cum shooting up onto JJ's face. The other man half-laughed, half-groaned as he came as well, flooding the condom and fucking Yuri through their orgasms until he lost feeling in his arms and legs. He went boneless and Yuri sighed as he eased off of JJ and flopped over onto his side.

"God, you're a fuckin' mess." The smaller boy chuckled, leaning over the edge of the bed for his robe. He gently wiped at Jean's face to clean it of his cum as the other boy huffed a soft laugh.

"Still a clean freak even after the cleanest sex we've ever had." JJ teased and leaned in to kiss Yura who, for once, didn't pull away.

"Shut up and get that condom off before it molds." He flicked JJ's thigh in retaliation and the older boy laughed as he carefully pulled it off, tying it off and tossing it in the trash bin beside the bed.

"You know you love me." JJ smirked as he laid back again and Yuri tossed his soiled robe to the floor so he could snuggle against the muscular chest.

"Yeah, I fuckin' do. Now shut up." Yuri hummed, eyes closing heavily as he drifted off to sleep. Jean smiled at the ceiling for a few minutes before he too followed Yuri off to the land of sleep.


End file.
